Blue Mage (Final Fantasy XIV)
Blue Mage is a job in Final Fantasy XIV introduced in version 4.5. It is described to be a "Limited Job" not associated with any class, and can only learn actions/abilities from enemies. The Blue Mage originally could only reach a maximum level of 50, but this has been raised to 60 as of version 5.15, and will continue to be updated in the future. To unlock the job, the player needs to be level 50 in at least one Disciple of War or Magic class. Gameplay Though described as a solo job, the Blue Mage's solo gameplay is oriented towards the Masked Carnivale, a single-player combat-puzzle event exclusive to Blue Mages. For all other content available to them, a Blue Mage will work best in a party. They can only participate in instanced duties as members of a pre-formed party. They're forbidden from Duty Roulette, PvP, Deep Dungeon, and similar other content with matchmade player queues or a level-cap above 60. Displayed skills include traditional abilities, such as 1000 Needles, and the ability to copy skills from primals, such as Shiva's ice bow. A Blue Mage, assuming most or all skills are learned, does not have any set rotation of skills to use, and due to the individually weak potencies of their main attack and supplementary attacks (such as the starting spell Water Cannon, or Glower), it is in their best interest to learn skills such as Off-guard and Peculiar Light to maximize their output. They are set apart from full jobs by the contextual and powerful nature of their various learned skills: Ram's Voice and the Northerlies spell (combined with Dropsy from Aqua Breath) can be used to completely freeze enemies for long durations, White Wind can be used as a full-party full heal, and there are various instant-death or HP percentage-based skills which can be used on a wide array of foes. Aetherial Mimicry, introduced in version 5.15, can be used to seamlessly fill any of the three roles, and skills obtained from primals are some of the most powerful available to a Blue Mage. Overall Blue Mage is an excellently self-sufficient job, and their ability to pin down enemies for long periods, use any learned skill in any dungeon regardless of level-sync, and deliver very situational but very heavy damage alongside buffs and healing gives them a support role when placed alongside other jobs in a party. Their usefulness is almost entirely determined by how many skills they know or what skills they know, however, due to Blue Mage only starting with one spell and only learning skills through their own adventuring. As well, their limited ability to revive (only accessible with Angel Whisper and on a five-minute cooldown) hampers their ability to function as a healer, though for actual healing they are extremely powerful. Abilities Spellbook Creation and development The gameplay of Blue Mage was design by the Lead Battle System Designer Tsuyoshi Yokozawa. The outfit for both genders seen in the artworks resemble the original Blue Mage job from Final Fantasy V. Gallery ;Artworks and screenshots FFXIV Blue Mage Sprite.png|Blue Mage Sprite BLU Soul Crystal.png|Blue Mage Soul Crystal FFXIV Blue Mage Render.png FFXIV Blue Mage SS 01.png FFXIV Blue Mage SS 02.png FFXIV Blue Mage SS 03.png FFXIV Blue Mage SS 04.png FFXIV Blue Mage SS 05.png FFXIV Blue Mage SS 06.png FFXIV Blue Mage SS 07.png FFXIV Blue Mage SS 08.png ;Abilities FFXIV Water Cannon.png|Water Cannon. FFXIV Final Sting.png|Final Sting. FFXIV Bristle.png|Bristle. FFXIV Ice Spikes.png|Ice Spikes. FFXIV Blood Drain.png|Blood Drain. FFXIV Bomb Toss.png|Bomb Toss. FFXIV Self-Destruct.png|Self-Destruct. FFXIV Faze.png|Faze. FFXIV 1000-Needles.png|1000-Needles. Trivia *It is the second class/job to be introduced in a patch and not with an expansion, Rogue/Ninja being the first. *As of 5.15, Blue Mage is the only combat-based class/job to not have a Job Gauge. *Blue Mage's artifact "Magus" set has no world-importance, being a stage costume invented by the Coliseum in Ul'dah for use in the Masked Carnivale, a blue mage-specific set of attractions. es:Mago azul (Final Fantasy XIV) Category:Disciplines in Final Fantasy XIV